dragons_for_lifefandomcom-20200216-history
Valley of Storms
Greetings everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction on the wiki. I'm proud to say, that I may be able to finish this project very soon, so, if you happen to have suggestions, feel free to add them in the comments section below. If you have anything else to add about other projects, send me a message on my wall. Thanks for tuning in! :D Prologue Soft and round the eggs were, as they laid against their cloth-draped aerie. Their colors were mostly black, grey, and even misty white. The roundish spheres began to wobble and move, sending spiraling cracks along their fragile shells. The dragons that surrounded the nest, held their breaths, gasping as each one began to break apart. King Nimbus, along with the queen, both shifted with anticipation. One of the grey eggs broke first. Shining yellow began to form around it, before disappearing, and leaving behind the dragonet beneath. The grey body of the newly hatched princess began to shake as she toppled to get out of the lavished furs around her. Toppling out of the nest, she landed between her mother's talons. "Why, hello there, little one." Queen Skye smiled, pulling her close to her warmth, "Princess Stratus... Do you like that name honey?" However, the king was not listening, for his emerald eyes had caught something of interest. Along side Stratus, another one of the eggs began to hatch. A grand scale of blues crossed over the black exterior of its shell, burning bright as it did so. Under the cracked bits of its covering, a graceful prince strode out, straight for his father. Almost dying from joy, Nimbus scooped him up, hugging him tightly. "My son! Hello there, Intracloud!" Days Later.... What was left of the hatchery, was now to be shattered. The midnight flurry of starry wings, pierced the image of the peaceful palace. "Great sacrifices shall be made today." bellows the leader of the quarrel. "No prince or princess shall leave this room without their polluted blood being spilled!" Lightning stretched across the sky in a gruesome manner. Silhouetting the band of troops who caused the crisis. One after another, many of the other eggs were cracked. Splintering their shells, along with the fragile bones of their owners. A twisted grin was plastered on the leader, sending blood flying from his poisonous fangs. Prince Intracloud was the one who watched this all transpire. Each little dragonet that he would have soon to known, killed in the sick act of murder. Though his mind couldn't wrap around it fully, he knew he had to keep his siblings safe. Grabbing Stratus by her talons, the remaining four siblings tried desperately to hide under one of the tattered nests. Succeeding, however, they were not safe from the horrors that fallowed. King Nimbus, along with multiple palace guards, busted through the room's doors, sending the rogues scrambling out the windows. Nimbus unhinged his jaw in fury, letting loose a whirlwind of black lightning toward the enemies. Striking down some, he struck the leader with a deadly blow to his back leg, searing the scales right off. He cried out in agony, falling out of the large windows, setting flight with his prize. Skye, who had appeared just behind the king, began to sob, shrieking as she did so. "They took them from me! After them! All of you!" Guard after guard went after them, leaving the king and queen to bask in the blood. "They're all gone... Every last one of them..." She sobbed, dragging her body over to the nest of her newborns. A sudden squeak sent the whole room to silence. Crawling out from under, the remaining dragonets survived. Category:Tribe History Category:Electric Dragons Category:Fanfictions Category:Adventure (fanfiction) Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid)